Escapadas
by JessyRiddleFriki
Summary: Remus se la pasa en la biblioteca y Sirius se escabulle muy seguido. James y Peter quieren averiguar qué está pasando. Regalo para Layla


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Layla!_  
_Es un pequeño detallito para tu día especial, no quedó como quería, pero no quería dejarte sin regalo, así que te pido una disculpa por la mediocridad de esta historia..._  
_Pero dicen que es la intención lo que cuenta ¿no? xD_  
_Espero que te la pases muy bien y recibas muchos regalos :D_  
_Te mando un abrazote ;)_

* * *

—Chicos, ya me voy— comentó Sirius levantándose del sillón — Debo…. Tengo cosas que hacer, sí.

Sin esperar una respuesta de sus amigos, corrió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y salió de la sala común. James y Peter se miraron unos instantes, antes de correr hacia el dormitorio y buscar el mapa del merodeador. Tenían que averiguar que se traía entre manos Sirius, él no solía desaparecer tan seguido como había estado pasando en las últimas semanas y eso solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

James se apresuró a sacar su capa de invisibilidad, mientras Peter buscaba en el baúl del primogénito Black el tan preciado pergamino.

—Aquí no está— bufó el chico.

—Vamos a buscar en el baúl de Lunático— intervino el chico de gafas.

Ambos se acercaron al baúl del licántropo, y tras sacar todas sus pertenencias, soltaron una maldición.

—Seguro que Remus se lo llevó— comentó Peter.

—Pues, ¿qué esperas? Vamos a la biblioteca.

James Potter salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad seguido por su amigo y ambos salieron por el hueco de la entrada al mismo tiempo, arrollando a una furiosa pelirroja.

—Lo siento Evans, es cuestión de vida o muerte— gritó James antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, se quedaron unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento, y cuando la respiración se normalizó, entraron. Escanearon con la mirada el lugar, pero de su amigo no había ni rastro. Vieron a un grupo de Ravenclaw reunidos en una de las mesas y se acercaron a preguntar por el licántropo.

—No ha venido en días, son una mala influencia para él— contestó una de las chicas y regresó a su lectura.

James y Peter se miraron extrañados. Remus había mentido sobre su paradero y Sirius escapaba todas las tardes con excusas baratas. Algo estaba pasando, algo muy gordo y ellos lo averiguarían. Regresando sobre sus pasos, comenzaron a preguntar a los alumnos si habían visto a alguno de los dos amigos. No tuvieron mucha suerte, y cuando ya se estaban dando por vencidos, una estudiante les dio la información que habían estado buscando.

—Vi a Black dirigirse hacia las aulas en desuso en el lado oeste del castillo.

Potter y Pettigrew se apresuraron a alcanzar a su amigo, sin siquiera agradecer a la chica que les había ayudado. Al llegar al lugar, empezaron a inspeccionar todas las habitaciones vacías, hasta que escucharon una risa. Se miraron y corrieron hasta el aula de la cual había salido el sonido. Ya sabían dónde estaba Sirius, su risa era inconfundible, y seguro que Remus estaba con él. Se acercaron con sigilo, y apoyaron el oído contra la puerta, pero no podían distinguir lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos entrar ahí, seguro que se callan y no vamos a averiguar nada— susurró James. Peter lo miró expectante, a la espera de alguna idea extraordinaria. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, su amigo no tardó en añadir —tengo una idea genial.

A Peter no le gustó la sonrisa que le dedicó el cuatrojos, y retrocedió unos pasos. James le contó su plan perfecto y el otro dejó salir un chillido.

—¿Por qué tengo que transformarme yo? Hazlo tú— susurró frunciendo el ceño.

—Colagusano, ¿no crees qué a un ciervo se le dificulte entrar por un hueco en la puerta y pasar inadvertido?

Soltando un suspiro, Peter se transformó en rata, y entró a la habitación. Sus amigos no advirtieron su presencia, y el animago observó a ambos. Desorbitó los ojos cuando comprendió la situación. Sirius y Remus estaban recargados en un escritorio, el primero abrochándose la camisa y el segundo acomodándose la corbata. Platicaban entre ellos normalmente, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado.

—Ya debemos regresar— anunció Lupin, y Sirius asintió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

Peter salió rápidamente de ahí, y se transformó frente a su amigo. James lo miró preocupado al verlo más pálido de lo normal y estaba por preguntarle que había averiguado, cuando la puerta donde estaba recargado se abrió, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¿Qué dem…?—iba a preguntar James, pero se calló al ver las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos, un segundo antes de que se separaran.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando sus pies que repentinamente se habían vuelto muy interesantes.

—Entonces no ibas a la biblioteca— rompió el silencio Peter. Remus se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos —¡Qué bien! Sería una terrible reputación para los merodeadores.

Eso hizo reír a los chicos y la tensión en el grupo disminuyó.

—Canuto, pensé que te estabas metiendo en algún lío, ¡podrías haberme dicho! Soy como tu hermano— reclamó Potter haciéndose el ofendido.

—Además me hubieran ahorrado un trauma de por vida. Ahora voy a temer encontrarme con escenas comprometedoras cada vez que me transforme— murmuró Peter fingiendo una mueca de horror.

Remus desorbitó los ojos a entender la situación y le asestó un codazo al chico.

—Eso te pasa por mirón— dijo sacándole la lengua y comenzando a caminar hacia la sala común.

El resto del grupo se apresuró en seguirlo.

—Tengo una idea para la próxima broma— comentó James dando por zancado el asunto y asegurando que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.


End file.
